A Dark Romance
by HellFlames62
Summary: Yuma loves Astral but he can't tell or show him...Then Blackmist takes control of him. What will happen between Yuma and Astral? WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE. Please enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

HF62: Okay so I got a request to do a Dark! Yuma x Astral lemon so here it goes.

Kira: nothing has changed; HF62 still doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters.

Kikyo: This is Yaoi, boy x boy, I you don't like then don't read please.

Kira: Everyone else please enjoy this fic.

Chapter I – infection.

Yuma sighed as he stared out of the window of his school. The class was the maths, something that Yuma got bored with and even the mere sight of equations made the teen yawn and his eyelids heavy. There was nothing to really look at outside, as there was no one outside, the sky was covered in a grey blanket of clouds that promised rain.

Yuma released another sigh. He couldn't even talk to Astral as Akari had to him to leave the key at home or in his shoe locker, an order that Yuma wouldn't normally obey but with this one Akari had asked Kotori to keep an eye on him and make sure that he either leaves Astral at home or the cramped shoe locker. Yuma felt to cruel to just stick the key in his shoe locker, even Yuma had to admit that his shoes could knock someone out even on a good day...it was a man thing, Yuma would tell himself.

Another couple of hours passed and finally the bell to tell everyone to go home sounded and Yuma jumped out of his seat, suddenly finding renewed energy. Yuma bolted out of the room before Kotori could talk to him and try to walk home with him, in order to survey his movements. Surely it wouldn't be the end of the world if he was to walk home by himself once and a while.

Oh how he wished that he had listened to Kotori and his sister that day.

As the multi colour haired teen walked home he decided to take a little detour as he saw something that he thought that Astral would appreciate...Okay so yes he would admit that lately had began to feel more than friendship for the blue alien, and yes it frustrated him that he couldn't reach out and touch the pale other...but what was he supposed to do? Tell Astral how he felt? Nope, out of the question. No Yuma just liked being friends with the astral being, if that was all that could ever be between them...But there was something deep within his heart that wanted to make Astral moan out his name. To wipe the normally composed look off of Astral's face and see it replaced by fear, want, lust and need...God what was happening to him; he was beginning to sound like Blackmist.

Just as Yuma turned a corner into a strangely empty street, everything spun and then faded into darkness. When he came to, he groaned as he propped himself up onto his side. "What the hell?" Yuma looked round and took notice of the fact that it looked like his room but darker. That was when he heard a door opening and closing, following the sound Yuma saw a figure approach him. "Who's there?"

"Oh, Yuma, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. I thought for sure that you would recognise the silhouette of the astral being that you love.

Yuma felt rage build up. He knew that this wasn't Astral and that this was probably some sick twisted game created by Blackmist. "Blackmist! Let me go!" There was no answer just a sickening dark, low chuckle and then Yuma gasped for air as he felt something strike him in the stomach.

"Oh, no, dear Yuma...You want something, I want something and I think you'll find that our interests are directed at the same person. You want to touch Astral, to let him know about your feelings on a physical level and well I want to get at that, but let's face it if I came within a ten mile radius of Astral he would seal me back up, but if it's you he wouldn't even put up a fight..." Blackmist lifted Yuma's head up, looking into his ruby eyes and licking his cheek. "So, I propose that you let me in already and then you can touch Astral all you want."

Yuma glared up at Blackmist as he spat on him. "Forget it, Blackmist. I'm willing to wait until Astral and I have found all of the number cards."

"Ah, but what do you think will happen when you have all of the cards, hm?" Blackmist teased wiping off the spit.

"I'm not sure but I'm not going to let you in, you ass hole." Yuma retorted.

At first Blackmist's face was contorted with some amount of rage but then he calmed down and there was a smirk on his face that Yuma didn't like, it was never a good thing whenever he had seen number 96 with that smirk it never ended well for him and Astral. "Well it seems as though we're at an impass...though it's a shame that I don't listen to what your mouth says as much as I listen to that voice that tells you to mess Astral up and whatever he says goes so, _you_ have no choice in the matter, Yuma."

Yuma's world was once more plummeted into darkness and then he was awake, standing in the street that was now busy. "Ooooookaaaay. That was weird...what happened? Hm...well better get home now." As the teen started to walk home his arm glowed the numbers 96, though Yuma was unaware of the trouble that this would bring.

HF62: Okay so I decided to make this into a story rather than a one shot.

Kira: We hope that you like this first chapter.

Kikyo: Things may seem a bit all over the place, but things should click together.

HF62: RnR :3


	2. Chapter ii

HF62: Okay so I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this story, I've got writer's block to some degree but managed this out. YAY

Chapter II

Yuma sighed as he entered his house. "I'm home," he called into the house though there was no reply. "I guess Gams and Akari are out shopping or something." Yuma threw off his shoes and dashed up the stairs and practically jumped up the ladders leading into the attic; he wanted to see Astral so much.

As soon as he reached his hammock he grabbed the key and waited for Astral to come out. When the blue being did, Yuma's ruby orbs shone as he watched Astral materialise in front of him, the astral being's body seemed to shine whenever he did that. Oh how Yuma yearned to touch that pale blue skin. To kiss those pale blue lips. To feel that slender body under his. But most of all he wanted to hear Astral moaning out his name begging for him to fuck him hard, to make a moaning mess out of him, to-

…

What the hell was Yuma just thinking about?! Since when did he so openly admit to what he wanted; he even hid what he wanted to do to his best friend a secret even from himself. His desire was meant to only make itself known in the teen's dreams when he could have the astral being where and when he wanted him. But he was never meant to think about it other than then...so why did he think about it now, and in such detail?

As Yuma questioned himself he failed to noticed both Astral calling his name asking if he was okay and also the number 96 mark on his arm glowing dimly.

"-uma. Yuma?" Yuma was snapped out of his daze to see Astral's worried face right in front of his own dazed one, which caused the multi-coloured haired teen to jump back. "Are you okay, Yuma? You had been sitting there staring into space for a long time. Something that you told me that human's do when they're deep in thought or when something is bothering them. So is there something bothering you, Yuma?"

_Yeah the fact that I haven't had you yet._ Yuma mentally replied then his eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with him? What was bring out these thoughts? He forced himself to respond to Astral's question. "I'm fine, Astral. I'm just tired from school, that's all."

"But you have never returned from school like this before. Are you sure that there is nothing that troubles you Yuma?" Astral questioned, floating closer to Yuma, who was backing away out of fear of what he might do to the astral being if he gets any closer.

As Yuma backed into a wall, Astral never stopped his advancement. Yuma knew that Astral was only trying to create a comforting space between them so that he would tell him what was annoying him, but if Yuma was scared of what might happen when Astral is within arms reach. He was scared that he might do something that he would regret.

When it looked like Yuma was going to pounce on Astral he heard the door opening and Akari and his gran walk into the house, the sound of bags rustling caused Yuma to shoot up and run downstairs. "Do you need any help with the shopping?"

At first Akari looked puzzled but then smiled. "There's some more shopping in the car if you want to bring it out and into the kitchen. Yuma nodded his head, a bit too enthusiastically and ran outside to the car and did as asked.

"Anything else?" As Akari was listing out what she could use help with they failed to notice the shifting form in the shadows.

Black Mist observed the two human's and bit his lip in agrivation. _Damn it! At this rate Astral's going to sense me and seal me up again. I need to think of a way to break Yuma's morals. _He pondered as he watched Yuma conduct whatever task given to him and then it hit him. _Yuma had said that he often dreams of having Astral but what if I can put him into a dream-like state of mind, where his consciousness his elsewhere but his body follows what he does in his dreams. _An evil grin appeared on the number's face as he thought about how he could get himself into the scene now. After all he did want to feel Astral begging and squirming underneath him...though also having the ruby eyed teen begging, squirming and moaning out his name was also an idea that Black Mist wanted to make a reality, and now with his plan he was about to get what he wanted and more.

HF62: I'm sorry that this chapter is super short but I will make up for it in the next chapters to come and hopefully with an awesome storyline! ^.^'

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review as they really do inspire me and they are much appreciated. :3

Kira: COOKIES FOR ALL! **hands out cookies to readers**


	3. Chapter III

HF62: yo people. Sorry for the long wait…again.

Kira: but here is the third chapter of madness. :3

Kikyo: for this chapter and the next one was inspired by Ryu-Ran 2200

HF62: now enjoy this chapter :3

Chapter III - Temptations are always stronger in your dreams

Yuma let out a sigh of exhaustion. He had helped Akari with everything in the house and even went out to the store to pick up some things that she might've forgotten to get, which was quite a lot. He also had to carry everything back home and put them into the kitchen and then he was asked to clean everything while Akari worked. Not that Yuma minded, he wanted to get his mind out of the gutter.

Yuma threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow and groaned out of frustration. Why was the desires not going away?! Why was his body beginning to respond to his thoughts?! Yuma groaned in frustration and at some point he fell asleep.

The teen sat up on his bed and looked around his room and then went out of his room. The house was too quiet for his sister and grandmother being home. Yuma shrugged it off and went back into his room and up the stairs into the attic were Astral was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Yuma got a shiver up his spine and he turned to run out of the attic but he was stopped by black slick, slimy, cold tentacles.

Yuma turned round to glare at the culprit and saw the sick twisted grin of Black mist as he dangled Yuma. "We both know that you want to hold Astral so why don't you just give in already and take my deal, before things get ugly." Black mist cackled.

"No! I'm not going to force Astral into doing something that he doesn't want to do."

Black mist laughed and raised Yuma up to face height and he whispered into the teen's ear. "And who said that he doesn't want it?"

Yuma's ruby eyes glared into Black mist's dark mismatched ones. "No. I will not bring any harm to Astral."

"I thought that you would say that so I made sure that the astral being in question had a say. Look behind you, Yuma." The teen did as told and his eyes hide end as he saw Astral standing there watching the two. "Why don't you tell Yuma want you want, Astral."

Yuma watched in shock as the blue being started his advancement, his eyes widened even more as he noticed that Astral was saying his hips. The teen could feel his suppressed desires floating up to the surface and it scared him. He tore his eyes away from the enticing astral being and tried to find something else to look at.

Yuma shuddered as he felt someone blow in his ear, causing him to whirl his head round and his eyes locked onto Astral's. "Yuma, I want you." Yuma fought the urge to comply and take the astral being there and then. "Please, Yuma. I need you." Again the teen resisted the urge. "I need you inside me." Yuma's eyes popped open and he grinned. Astral didn't know how humans made love let alone how males make love, this wasn't Astral but to get out of Black mist's slimy grasp Yuma pushed his head forward and stole the fake dram Astral's lips.

Satisfied that Yuma was now under his influence Black mist released Yuma, who wrapped his arms around Astral, deepening the kiss. The dark astral being chuckled to himself and began the preparations to wake Yuma's body.

As Yuma ran his tongue along the fake Astral's bottom lip, asking for entrance he opened his eyes when he could no longer feel the perverted gaze of Black mist and looked round for him. When he saw Black mist he noticed that he was doing something strange but before he could do anything the fake Astral put his hands on the teen's waist, holding him in place. Yuma was getting tired of the fake Astral and his antics so he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

He looked into the fake's eyes and placed his hands on his shoulders and whispered. "Astral do you love me?" The being nodded. "Then please let me go stop Black mist." Astral shook his head. "Please, Astral. If you love me then you'll let me do this." Yuma could see a range of emotions go through Astral's eyes; sadness, anger, rage and then finally love and acceptance. Dream Astral nodded his head. "Thank you, Astral."

"Once you leave here I know that I will never see you again, because you have the real Astral, so just once more." And with that dream Astral pulled Yuma into one last sweet kiss.

Yuma gave the astral being a smile and turned to face the back of Black mist. He snuck up behind him and noticed that he was trying to get his body to wake up without his conscience waking up.

Yuma willed there to be a really heavy object that he could lift up to knock out Black mist, he was given a sledge hammer. He threw it over his shoulder swivelled round to hit Black mist, it didn't knock him out but it did throw him off of his balance which was enough for Yuma as he pinched himself and he started to feel his conscienceless wake up.

The teen shot up out of his bed, covered in sweat, though he couldn't remember why, but he felt like he was forgetting something important, something very important. He shrugged it off and started getting dressed for school again not noticing the glowing mark on his arm.

As Yuma sat in class Black mist was pacing inside his head. Why didn't it work?! He should have easily given up! He should have lost himself in the fake Astral and then I should have taken over his body. Black mist internally screamed in rage as he tried to think of a way to get Astral and Yuma moaning under him. God he needed it. As he kept pacing back and forth in Yuma's mind he remembered that he was a part of Astral, which meant that if he allowed himself to be absorbed but then pass on the seal thing then he could easily get what he wanted. Black mist smirked to himself and gave out a dark, low, chuckle.

HF62: Oh~ shits getting real! ^.^

Kira: God damn it Black mist why can't you just leave Astral and Yuma alone?!

Blackmist: … No.

Kira: *screams like a little girl and jumps* he's here! How is he here!

Kikyo: any way remember to RnR and again a big thanks to Ryu-Ran 2200 for the inspiration :3


	4. Chapter IV

HF62: Sorry for the long wait every one ^.^' so here's chapter four, sorry in advance if the chapter sucks, writer's block is being a bitch and I can't shake it off.

Kira: Please enjoy chapter IV

Yuma released a huge sigh as he entered his house. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important but no matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't, it was like someone was blocking his memories. Yuma sighed again and went up to his room after giving out a meek 'I'm home.' As he walked up the stairs he felt as though his head became clearer; however he missed the shadow shifting behind him.

Blackmist gave a low chuckle as he watched Yuma ascend the stairway. Soon he was going to get Astral and Yuma in one go and there was nothing that they could do but dance to the beautiful music that he was about to play. Blackmist floated up to Yuma's room and up into the attic and then finally he went into the Key, all the while a twisted grin spread on his face.

Astral stood at the numbers wall looking back at the memories that he and Yuma had collected so far, but he was brought out of his deep thought by the menacing presence known as number 96, Blackmist. Astral turned round to face the number however Blackmist was faster and managed to pin Astral down to the floor. "Blackmist. Let me go!"

Blackmist smirked and whispered in his ear. "How about 'no.' you see, Astral, you're going to help me reach my goal." Astral opened his mouth. "And you don't have a say in this, nor can you deny me any longer. Now it's time to do what humans do and go to sleep." With that Blackmist knocked out the astral being under him and then going inside to finally get what he wanted.

When Astral finally awoke he noticed that he was floating in a white abyss of nothingness, or at least that was what he thought when he suddenly heard a low cackle that he knew all too well. Astral shot a glare in the direction that the voice came from but was immediately confused when there was nothing but the white landscape that met his glare.

Astral began to panic a little as he frantically searched for the number but to no avail. That was when he saw a familiar head of multicoloured hair. Yuma. The astral being let out a sigh of relief as he quickly floated over to his friend. However his relief was short lived as soon as he got there Yuma's profile vanished from his sight and Astral was, once again, left alone.

"So that is what you fear, Astral, Yuma leaving you. No it's more like something happening to the human causing his disappearance." Blackmist cackled out, and then he was right in front of Astral, who stood there giving the other a death glare; however it would take more than that to discourage Blackmist. "I don't think you're being very honest with yourself, Astral. I don't think that you're really scared of that...well maybe a little. I think that you're more scared of the fact that you don't know if you will ever be able to touch your dearest Yuma. You're scared that if you can't touch him he won't listen to your feelings and he will be taken from you."

Astral quickly turned his head away from Blackmist, trying to break eye contact, even though he had been the one to iniciate it in the first place, but for some reason Astral felt that with just the eye contact Blackmist could see into the darkest depths of his mind and see what he had tried to keep hidden for a long time.

The number grinned and he took Astral's chin and made him look at him. "Astral, how about I let you have the ability to touch your precious Yuma." Astral's eyes almost lit up, much to the being's annoyance. "Of course there will be a price for this usage of my abilities." He paused for dramatic build up and, unfortunately for Astral, it was working, as he was hanging off of every word that came out of the other's mouth. "I want in on the action."

At first Astral was confused as to what Blackmist was referring to; What action? But then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. Blackmist wanted to rape Yuma using _his_ body, well there was no way on Earth that he was going to let Blackmist get what he wanted, and with that in mind he lunged at the number.

Blackmist smiled. "At least this isn't going to be boring." As he said that he dodged the attack, however Astral was a fast little shit as he was lunging at Blackmist again. The number just laughed at Astral's petty attempts to fight him as he brought out his tentacles and held the astral being in place. Astral struggled to break free but that only served to make the tendrils tighten their grip on him.

"Come on Astral. We both know that you want Yuma. You want him to make you scream and beg until your voice becomes husky from just moaning like a wonton whore."

Astral tried to break free once more. "You're wrong! I would never want that!"

At hearing Astral's words Blackmist's signature sadistic smirk spread on his face. "Oh really? So you don't want to have the ability to touch him to find out what it is that he does in the toilet by himself? You don't want him to be able to push you down and dominate you?"

Astral began to wriggle and writhe as he tried to fight against Blackmist. He didn't want Yuma to do that...did he? He had always wondered why Yuma insisted that he go to the toilet by himself. He did also want to be able to touch Yuma and have Yuma touch him; to caress his cheek, to kiss his lips, to explore that mouth that never shut up, to have Yuma cause him such pleasure that Astral would be moaning out his name and able to think of nothing else, to have Yuma's manhood inside of him and thrusting him, to...NO! These thoughts were wrong! Blackmist was _not_ getting to him.

Blackmist lifted Astral's face up a little so that they were once again looking at each other. "Why fight it anymore Astral? We both know that you want the human, so give in already." In hearing those words Astral began to feel his eyelids feel heavy. "How about you go to sleep, Astral." With that Astral's eyes finally shut and Blackmist was now in control of Astral's body.

Now that he had his first dancer he only needed to get Yuma and then he would be ready to play is song, and what a beautiful song it was going to be. Finally things were going to go Blackmist's way and he loved every second of it. He let out a maniacal laugh and then left the Key in search of Yuma, his final dancer.

Yuma grabbed his pillow and put it against his face in an attempt to hide his flushing face as he couldn't help his thoughts turning to Astral and what he would do to him if he could...gods it was a good thing that Astral wasn't there right now. Yuma closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing and calm himself down, however that was interrupted when he heard his sister call him down for dinner. The teen sighed and jumped out of his bed and headed down the stairs.

When Blackmist materialised out of the Key he looked at his hands and saw that they really were pale blue which meant that his plan worked; he now looked like Astral, he tried talking and his smirk widened; he even sounded like Astral. Oh this was going to be sweet, Yuma was going to be completely fooled and he would finally have what he wanted.

Bolackmist floated down the ladders and saw the teen leave his room. He looked round Yuma's room and when he noticed the bed he had the best idea ever. He turned off the lights in the room and then went over to the bed and laid down and lay in wait until Yuma opened the door again.

Yuma practically wolfed down his dinner, quicker than usual, which did not go unnoticed by his grandmother and his sister. Akari was the first to break the silence. "Yuma are you feeling okay?"

Yuma finished shovelling his rice into his mouth and then just looked at Akari. "I feel fine, everything's fine, I'm just tired I guess, Kotori and Bronk and I ran most of today."

Akari just looked at Yuma, the look she was giving him suggested that she didn't believe what he said but much to Yuma's thanks she dropped the subject and resumed eating her dinner. However Yuma's relief was short lived as Haru decided to fill the silence. "So Yuma, how was your day running?"

Yuma had to be careful with this question; depending on what he answered depended on whether or not he was going back up to his room right after dinner or not. "It was fine. I bet Bronk, as usual he cheated and got on his skate board, but I bet him. Kotori just ran behind us so that she didn't lose sight of us." Haru nodded her head and Yuma released a soft sigh as not to let Haru or Akari hear it.

Yuma finished his dinner quickly and took his plate through to the kitchen, then thanked his gran for dinner and said how it was really nice, however Yuma didn't really notice the flavour of the food today as he was busy dodging the questions. After that he ran up stairs and opened the door to his room and closed it. That was when he noticed that it was pitch black in his room.

He fumbled to find the light switch and when he did he smiled at first when he saw his room fill with light, however he quickly resented the light as he saw Astral sitting on his bed with a seductive grin.

As Blackmist was waiting for Yuma to get back from dinner he got really bored, but then he thought of something more fun than just possessing Astral's body and seducing Yuma. He was going to get Astral to seduce his friend and he was going to make the most lewd scene ever, all the while being willing and able.

Astral opened his eyes when he heard the door open and then saw the lights turn on and standing there was Yuma, who was giving him a seductive look. _'Ah this is a dream.' _Astral thought as he returned the look and began to crawl over to the teen.

When he ran out bed Astral began to float over to the teen and outstretched his arms and pulled Yuma into a warm embrace. Yuma returned the embrace thinking that it was just a friendly thing that Astral was trying...oh how wrong he was.

Astral kissed the nape of Yuma's neck which was rewarded by Yuma letting out a surprised gasp. Astral smiled and continued kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. When he got tired of that he pulled himself up so he and Yuma were at face level, the sight before Astral only spurring him on; Yuma's eyes glossed over, his mouth slightly agape, and his tanned face flushed. Astral could hold himself back anymore and he stole Yuma's lips with his own.

Yuma stood there for a moment and then he registered that Astral was kissing him. His secret love was actually kissing him. Yuma figured this to be some sort of god send and he ran his tongue over Astral's bottom lip seeking entrance to those pale blue lips. Astral immediately granted the teen with the access that he oh so needed.

Yuma's tongue took no time in exploring the moist cavern of his pale blue love. Gods for someone who didn't eat sweet things Astral tasted so sweet, Yuma needed more. He circled his arms around Astral's waist and the astral being put his arms around Yuma's neck, deepening the kiss. Only when Yuma needed air did the two separate.

Yuma gazed on Astral's face, the normally calm and composed eyes now clouded with lust and want. The normally pale blue cheeks tinged green. Oh gods, he should have stayed down stairs with Akari and Haru. As Yuma tried to get away from Astral, Blackmist decided that he would possess Yuma's body once more, or at least that was what he was going to do but then both he and Yuma were surprised when Astral wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, holding him in place.

"Please, Yuma. Do not leave." Astral said, his voice husky and low. Yuma tried not to look at Astral's flushed face and he tried to break himself free, however that went to shit when Blackmist took over Yuma's mind once more.

Astral blinked and then noticed that he was holding onto Yuma's waist...why was he doing that? Why did he feel like this? What had happened? As the blue being tried to figure out what happened he didn't notice the 96 mark on Yuma's arm glow, however he did feel it when Yuma's normally cheerful aura changed to a dark menacing one.

Astral flinched at the change and went to withdraw however he felt Yuma's hands on his shoulders and when he looked up the look on the teen's face frightened the astral being.

Kira: Okay so there was a bit of smut in this chap, not much, but some.

Kikyo: There shall be smut in the next chapter though ^.^


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V: The Show.

HF62: I'm soooooo sorry for not doing much, writer's block has been hard to shake, but I did it.

Kira: Yay!

Kikyo: This is the final Chapter so please enjoy the smut :3

Yuma roughly pushed Astral down onto the bed. "Yuma please you must wake up."

The twisted grin on Yuma's face widened as Blackmist replied. "Yuma can't hear you Astral. He's having a nice little dream of dominating you, now how about we oblige and make his dream a reality?" There was no reply Astral just glared at Blackmist, causing him to sigh. "Well I figured that you wouldn't be a willy participant. Oh well, time to get on with the show." With that Blackmist went back into Yuma's mind where the teen was standing in a room with who he thought was Astral.

The dream Astral was kissing the teen and tempting him, however when Yuma reached out to touch the astral being his hand fazed through Astral's body. Dream Astral giggled and lightly wrapped his arms around Yuma's neck and whispered. "Oh Yuma, you know what you have to do to touch me. Please let Blackmist help us become one."

Yuma's eyes widened and he tried to push dream Astral away but the dream was stronger and Astral easily pushed the teen down onto a bed and straddled his waist . "Come on Yuma. I have let Blackmist help me touch you so please Yuma I need to feel your touch~!" Astral moaned out as he bucked his hips getting the friction that made Yuma's breath hitch and his member harden.

This went on for minutes, Blackmist had to hand it to Yuma, when he wanted to he could be a stubborn, but Blackmist knew that the teen couldn't hold out for much longer. Yuma's breath was ragged and he could see the teens hips bucking a little trying to get the very much wanted friction, however there was going to be no friction until he was begging for Blackist's help...until he fell completely under his control.

Dream Astral watched as the teen's resolve was slowly eroding away and loving every second of it. He loved seeing Yuma lose his composure like this. He redoubled his efforts and that was when Yuma moaned out and he succumbed to his lust. Dream Astral smiled and Blackmist grinned. They both said. "Good boy, now succumb to your desires and do what makes you feel good."

Astral watched from outside as Yuma's body was still atop of him but that was all it was doing. Astral cupped Yuma's cheek and gave the teen a worried look into Yuma's vacant eyes. Just as he was going to say something life came back to Yuma's eyes, relief washed over the astral being however it was short lived as Yuma looked down at Astral and gave him an alluring smile. "Astral, I want you."

Said being's eyes widened and as he was about to give himself into the teen, he quickly remembered that this wasn't Yuma and that he was being manipulated by Blackmist. Astral began struggling, however Yuma grabbed both of Astral's wrists and pinned them above his head. "Aw Astral, what's wrong? Don't you want me?"

"Not like this!" Astral shouted as he squirmed under Yuma.

"Well I need you now Astral, I cant and won't wait." With that Yuma smashed his lips onto Astral's pale ones. Yuma ran his tongue along Astral bottom lip seeking entrance, however Astral denied him. Yuma gave a glare but the astral being still refused. Blackmist chuckled as he watched the scene before him play out and decided to give Yuma a little tip. _"Yuma suck on the gems that cover his body, they're very sensitive." _Yuma smirked into the kiss and mentally thanked Blackmist for the information.

Astral gave a confused look as Yuma pulled away and went for his neck. The astral being's breath hitched in the back of his throat as Yuma took a gem into his mouth, licking and sucking on the sensitive spot, while his hands found other gems and rubbed them. Astral struggled to keep his voice in and not moan or show that he was finding what Yuma was doing pleasurable, however he wasn't fooling anyone, both Yuma and Blackmist could see the green flush on Astral's cheeks and they could both hear the muffled moans. Yuma smiled again and brought himself up to Astral's face and once again started kissing the astral being. He licked Astral lower lip asking for entrance one last time, but Astral was stubborn and refused. Yuma smirked and one of his hands started rubbing a gem again, causing Astral to moan out in surprise, the teen took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Astral's moist cavern. Astral made noises of disapproval, however he did nothing to stop the teen from exploring the moist cavern. Yuma smiled as he savoured the taste inside Astral's mouth, for some reason he could taste cinnamon.

Yuma only pulled away when he needed air, a trail of saliva connecting them. Yuma smiled as he looked down at Astral, whose eyes had become half-lidded with lust, the beautiful green flush on his body from the got make out session that they had, and the proof of what just happened; the kiss swollen lips which were slightly parted as Astral let out short ragged breaths. Yuma smiled as he admired his work and Blackmist was enjoying the show that he had longed for.

Yuma attacked Astral's neck again with kisses and occasionally sucking on a gem. Astral couldn't keep his voice in anymore and let out mewls and moans of pleasure as Yuma went lower and lower, until he was at Astral's crotch and started sucking on the gems on his hips. Astral eyes widened and his hips started bucking pleading for more friction. Yuma pulled away smiling. "Astral since when did you become so sexy and tempting." Astral couldn't form a reply, but just kept bucking his hips, Yuma's smile widened and Backmist was at the edge of his seat. "You need to tell me what you want, Astral." Yuma purred into Astral's ears.

Astral couldn't hold it anymore as his manhood appeared. Yuma smiled and licked his lips at the sheer size of the member before him. Astral blushed as he watched Yuma head lower and then he felt the teen's hot breath on his member, causing it to twitch. Yuma chuckled. "Excited much, Astral? Well let me give you what you want." With that Yuma took Ast5ral's cock into his mouth and started swirling his tongue round the head and the underside as he bobbed his head, even taking the member all they into his mouth. The first time Yuma gagged a little but after that Yuma easily took the member into his throat. Astral moaned as his hands found their way to Yuma's head and threaded themselves in the teens hair as he started bucking his hips. Yuma was first surprised by the sudden movement but then put his hands on the astral being's hips pinning him in place. Yuma was loving every mewl, moan and scream coming from Astral who was writing below him.

Blackmist's breath hitched in the back of his throat as his member came out and he began stroking himself while his mouth was quickly stuffed by one of his tentacles. He teased the appendage by moaning causing vibrations to hit it making the tentacle thrust deeper into his mouth. Blackmist was loving this but then he heard something move and when he turned to look he saw a version of Yuma standing there openly stroking himself. The dark astral being grinned and called the teen over, to which Dream Yuma was more than too happy oblige. Blackmist hugged the teen from behind and whispered. "Do you like what you see?" There was a nod. "Would you like to do it to? We can copy everything that they do." There was a pause and when Blackmist opened his mouth to say something Dream Yuma tackled him to the ground and shoved his tongue into Blackmist's moist cavern. Said dark being gave out a surprised noise but then smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms round the teen's neck, deepening the kiss.

Astral's breathing became more erratic as Yuma was still using his skilled mouth to push the astral being over the edge, and it was working. "Yuma I-I am going to-!"

Yuma released Astrral's member with a pop and smiled at Astral as he rubbed his own painfully hard member against Astral's saliva slick one. "Not yet, Astral. Hold on for a bit longer." Astral gave out a whimper but did as he was told, he had no more self restraint or reasoning left to disobey Yuma. Said teen smiled as he watched Astral obey his order. "Good boy, shall I give you a reward?"

"P-please -ah!- give me the -Ahn~- reward." Astral begged.

Yuma smiled and presented his fingers to Astral and demanded. "Lick." Astral did as he was told and took the digits into his mouth and he began sucking them and twirling is tongue round them, loving how they were coated with his own pre-cum and the taste itself. Yuma gave out a moan, damn Astral was good at this, was he really a virgin?! Shit Yuma could feel himself tittering on the edge. He pulled his finger out of Astral's mouth and heard the astral being give out a little protest at the loss.

Yuma smiled and shoved a finger into Astral's ass, slowly pulling it in and out. Astral's eyes widened at the intrusion but then he felt pleasure, and only a dull pain. That was when Yuma put a second finger and began to scissor him, tears played at the corners of Astral beautiful mistmatched eyes. Yuma shushed him and then began sucking on one of Astral's chest gems, causing the Astral being to feel only pleasure, that was until he added the third finger, the tears then rolled down Astral's cheeks as he gave out a little whimper, but that just made Yuma suck harder on the gem as he pulled his fingers in and out of Astral's ass.

When Astral became used to Yuma's fingers he felt the teen take them out and he let out a groan of disapproval, which then turned into a moan as his fingers where quickly replaced by the teen hard member. Astral moaned out as Yuma pushed himself in and gave his little light kisses. Once he was fully inside he waited until Astral was adjusted. After a moment Astral gave an experimental roll of his hips and smiled when he heard Yuma give out a surprised gasp, but the smile was short lived as Yuma pulled out until he was only just still inside Astral and then started thrusting fast and hard into Astral, turning the normally stoic astral being into a moaning mess.

Blackmist was doing no better as Dream Yuma was thrusting harder, hitting Blackmist's pleasure spot with every thrust. "Oh god yes! Ah, Y-Yuma, you're so go-ah-od at this, ahnnnnn~" Dream Yuma gave out a grunt as he could feel Blackmist's walls tighten around his member, the dark astral being was on the edge and so was he. Blackmist started moving his hips, meeting every one of Dream Yuma's thrusts, causing the other to moan out.

As Yuma gave more thrusts he felt Astral's walls tighten, he smiled and took Astral member into his hand and held it tightly, stopping Astral from cumming. Astral gave ot a frustrated moan. "Yuma please let me CUM!"

"Not yet Astral, I want to cum together with you. Do you not want that Astral?" Yuma moaned out as he kept up the pace.

Astral let out so many moans as he smiled and wrapped his arms round Yuma neck. "Please fuck me." With those words all of Yuma's restraint disappeared and he picked up the pace and started thrusting harder into the moaning mess below him. "Astral I'm gonna-!"

"I k-know, so please let me cum, so w-we c-can cum together!" Yuma released Astral's cock and the astral being released a loud wanton moan as he came all over his and Yuma's chests. Yuma gave a few more thrusts when Astral's wall clamped down on his member pushing the teen over the edge, Yuma let out a moan as he came inside of Astral, filling his ass with his semen.

Both Yuma and Astral stayed like that as they rode out the waves of their orgasm, Yuma occasionally giving Astral little kisses along his jawline. Astral loved the attention and the feeling that he had just experienced, but he did have to do something about Blackmist.

Speaking of which Blackmist was laying on the floor covered in both his and Dream Yuma's semen. Damn he was good, Blackmist made a mental note that he would have to do this again sometime, but before he could think of anything else he felt himself being pulled out. He gave a little sigh but didn't put up much of a fight; he'd be back out soon enough and they could do it all again. As he was being sealed his last thought was how was he going to do it next time and not that Yuma would admit it aloud but as he watched Blackmist a little thought passed his mind that he wouldn't mind doing that again with Blackmist Of course he remembered what he and Blackmist had done and he loved seeing Blackmist being so submissive, _Two birds with one stone. _They both thought as Blackmist was sealed away and Yuma passed out.

HF62: Whelp I'm a PERV

Kira: Nah, I think it's hot.

Kikyo: Indeed, we hope that you all enjoyed this last chapter and remember to RnR. Your reviews are sooo inspiring. :3


End file.
